LADIES' CODE
레이디스 코드 (Eng: LADIES' CODE) is a South Korean girl group formed by Polaris Entertainment in 2013. Their lineup originally consisted of 5 members; Rise, Ashley, EunB, Sojung, and Zuny. To date, they have released 3 EPs and 7 singles. Music history → see Discography The girls began training and living together approximately 6 months prior to their debut. In late February 2013, teasers starring the individual members were released. LADIES' CODE made their debut on March 7th with the final music video for Bad Girl, along with the EP CODE#01 Bad Girl. A comeback was originally scheduled for late July 2013, but was postponed due to Zuny injuring her knee during a dance practice.아시아경제 - 레이디스코드 주니, 연습 중 '앗!'… 무릎 부상으로 컴백 '무기한 연기' Instead, they released the song Hate You as a single, along with its music video, on August 6th, 2013. When Zuny recovered, the first teaser for Pretty Pretty was released in early September. The music video was released on September 4th, and the second mini-album CODE#02 PRETTY PRETTY was released the next day. The first teaser image for So Wonderful was a picture of Rise wrapped in transparent plastic wrap, released in early February 2014. The music video and the single were both released on February 13th. LADIES' CODE was featured on the original soundtrack for the drama Grandpas Over Flowers Investigation Team with their song Make Me Go Crazy, released on May 16th, 2014. The first teaser for KISS KISS was released in early August. The music video and the single both came out on the 7th. Car accident Music history (continued) On February 24th, 2016, LADIES' CODE returned as a trio with their album MYST3RY. The music video for Galaxy was also released that day. The album is the first part of a project called the Healing Trilogy. A remix album, MYST3Re:, was released on March 30th. In late September, it was revealed that the album STRANG3R would be released in mid-October. A teaser for The Rain music video was released in early October. The EP and music video were released on October 13th. It's the second part of the Healing Trilogy. On January 7th, 2017, LADIES' CODE appeared on the show Immortal Songs 2: Singing the Legend. They covered the song Butterfly by Loveholics. Their version of the song was released on a compilation album from that episode the same day. On February 4th, the group competed on the JTBC singing show Sing For You. They performed their song All That Time, which was composed specifically for their performance on the show. This song was released on a compilation album the following day, along with the other songs from the episode. Members * Kwon Rise † - sub vocal * Choi Bitna (Ashley) - second vocal / leader * Go Eunbi (EunB) † - sub vocal * Lee Sojung - main vocal * Kim Jumi (Zuny) - sub vocal / maknae Trivia * LADIES' CODE's name is meant to represent what women think and feel.YouTube - I'M: LADIES` CODE(레이디스 코드)_Pretty Pretty(예뻐 예뻐) Their goal is to represent women all over the world and tell their stories through charismatic and dramatic performances on stage.YouTube - LADIES CODE OFFICIAL YOUTUBE CHANNEL OPEN!! ver. ENGLISH * 레코 (LaCo) is the shortened name for LADIES' CODE in Korean. * Their fans are called Lavely. * The girls have cited Brown Eyed Girls and Wonder Girls as influences for their music.헤럴드경제 - ‘실력파 5인조 걸그룹’ 레이디스 코드 “브아걸이 롤모델, 노래·춤·연기까지 완벽한 퍼포먼스 그룹 될래요” 뉴스엔 - 레이디스코드 “원더걸스 같은 국민돌 되고싶다”(가요광장) References Category:Information